stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Ideas for Future Units
Have any ideas that you think should be in Stick Wars? Here's your chance to tell Crazy Jay what you think should be in the game. My Personal Ideas #Cavalry *Spearton Cavalry *Swordwrath Cavalry 2. Dogs *Trained/Listen to Spearton, Swordwrath, or other. 3.A new Economy unit other than miners Perhaps there should be prayers who just pray, are cheaper than miners and can fight like swordwraths 4.Axewrath Just like the Swordwrath but only carries a BIG axe which deals more damage and has higher healthbars. 5. Iceling Very small unit. They are armed with a curvy sword and a carved shield. A touch from their sword will freeze an attacking opponent, making their enemies still much longer than a stun and their shield defends against enemy attacks with the "Hard Ice" skill. They are, however, quite inadequate when it comes to actual firepower: they don't do a lot of damage and don't have much more health than a Swordwrath, so support is needed to make the freeze ability usefull. It costs 450 gold and 100 mana, and has a population of 1. ARIVILIAR'S Units (The Islamic Empire) The Islamic Empire is a brand new OP empire, that obviously does not exist. Karjinate The Karjinate unit has a curved sword. He is the equivelent to Swordwraths, Crawlers and Erath. Health: 3 bars (as much as V) with "Infidel Slasher": 4 Bars (as much as a Dead) Costs: 125 gold and 5 mana Training Time: as much as an archidon Training Place: the beyoglubeyoglu Timing: attacks every 2:30 seconds, and 1 seconds in "Infidel Slasher" Stength: quite strong, nearly like a Spearton. with "Infidel Slasher": like a Shadowrath Abillities: Infidel Slasher: (350 mana and 50 gold) will make the Karjinate stronger and faster Bonus Attacks: when kills swordwrath, executes him, when kills a giants and archidons, cuts of his legs. IslamWrath A stickman with AK-47. Health: 4 bars (just as much as Deads) Costs: 350 gold and 50 mana Training Time: as much as a Spearton Training Place: the mosque Timing: 20 hits in 5 seconds. Strength: like 2 miners, but hits automaticaly Abillities: Grenade (Bonus abillity like Fominate) and Knife (Already achived, switches the weapon) Bonus: After 30 minutes he reloads for 2 seconds Stick empireMe2please's units Shuriwrath When the swordwrath evolved into shadowrath, many of them were thinking that the way of the bow was a good idea (it did defeat them, after all). So then they realized that they needed a ranged weapon to destroy them. They manufactured shurikens, and combined them with their new art of stealth, thus making them ranged shadowrath. Cost: 450 gold, 150 mana, 25 secs . Attack Rate: same as archidon Speed: same as shadowrath Health: same as shadowrath Damage: same as archidon. Abilities: 250 gold, 50 mana, 600 ticks to research. Sends a barrage of 10 shuriken, 600 ticks for cooldown. Jumper (based on my unit in my Cidanian Empire) A jumping unit that will very quckly jump as far as a Dead projectile, extremely fast stab its enemy with claws, then jump back extremely fast. Cost: 400 gold, 16 secs, 3 pop Attack Rate: slow Speed: um, hard to describe Health: Same as Swordwrath Damage: Same as crawler Abilities: Super Jump: 300 gold, 450 ticks for cooldown, will jump twice as far and deal twice as much damage, 40 secs for cooldown. Farret Binary10101ERROR's units Fire elemental giant this unit atack and destroy castile and create mini-fires anti archers. this unit of formed for 400 fire units 20 water units 60 air units and 13 earth units atack and anti speartons and destroy ensalved giants anork kill the albowtross 900000 Gold 20078999 units who need to be killed five times simply to die. Each time they die, their binding loosen, and their attac k and speed increase until their final life. For their first attack, they will just ram into a unit, causing no damage but stun. Their second attack causes them to claw and bite at the unit, still doing little damage but has increased kn ockback. This pattern continues until the fifth life, where they rush towards an enemy and latch onto them, causin g complete paralysis while they slowly rip that unit to shreds and increasing the Demented's own health at the same time. These units are extremely vulerable to ranged attacks, ineffective against armored units, and cannot shift positions while attacking. For the most part, they spawn anywhere on the battlefield and are neutral unless attacked. However, once one army has camped beside the cental pillar too long, they will utter a long, eerie cry and all rush towards the offending army to attack. Russian Sleepers Sleep-walkers incapable of feeling pain or recieving any status effects. Russian Sleepers wander the battlefield, spreading sleeping-sickness to any enemy unit they cross. Once sleeping-sickness has inflicted a unit, that unit will be unable to move for a few seconds, and all movement is permanately slowed (unless recouped in a castle). Sleeping sickness affects multiple units simultaneously, but Russian Sleeps have no other attacks and this ability has a long cooldown. Mainly, they wander near the central pillar, but can end up on either side of the field just as well. (Yes, I know. Not the best ideas for a new unit) Feemer Order Knight - Even though the nation of the great knights fell to the chaos empire, a few swordwrath took up the way of the shield from their spearton commanders. Knights are in other words more advanced swordwarth, taking more hits to kill and equiped with a shield of their own, stronger then their swordwrath kin, but weaker then the spearton. These swordwrath are equiped with shortswords, however their incresed health makes up for some of their reduced damage. Hp increase - The Great Knights having trained in both the arts of the swordwrath and speatons, can increase their health for a limited time Chaos Skeleton - The bones of the dead were summoned to fight for the Chaos empire, whenever it be a former friend or foe. The skeleton would have no choice but to fight it. Skeletons are units that are like zombies, but have no guts and instead fight the enemy in melee combat. Most skeletons are bones of former slaves, soldiers, and people. they are mostly peirced togther by magic, a few good hits can ensure it dies... Resistant - Skeletons can't be stunned or be posioned. This is due to the fact that they are not even alive... and that they have barely any flesh Spiders: Spiders have the ability to stun and poison, also to shoot sticky silk that can trap enemies for 10 seconds. They have the speed, damage, and attack rate of speartons. They can be ranged units. Abilities: 1. Venom The spider has this as default. It will bite units causing poison. Costs 150 gold and 100 mana 2. Silk trap: 5 spiders will build a wall of silk similar to the magikill wall and miner wall. It will go across the screen. Units that run into the wall will become stuck! Only ranged units can destroy it. It has the health of a non upgraded giant, but only one silk trap can be built 3. Spider growth 1,2,3 Spiders will increase in health and size 3 times and get the health of a spearton. 4.Spiderling spawn: Spiders spawn 3 small spiders that have the health of swordwraths. BladedFire's Units Furywrath Another improvised swordwrath that uses martial arts to defend and attack. Cost:450gold 200mana Training Time:450(physically trained only, no weapons) Population:5 Health:3bars(Martial art masters have good stamina) Speed:Spearton speed Damage:Same as Spearton Melee and ground units Abilities:Backhook kick(200 gold) costs 20 mana, a powerful kick that stuns enemies and make severe damage to them.This is an AOE effect attack. Thousand fists(300 gold for research)costs 50 mana, powerful multiple punch that bruises enemies and make their defense lower.This attack can reduce the enemy's defense by 40% and will take damage over time because of the bruises. Diseaser A diseased dead that can disease enemies and make them die but also make themself die too. Cost:100 gold 100 mana Training Time:800(Disease injection) Population:1 Health:1 bar(as same as Bombers) Speed:Bomber speed Damage:No damage Melee, ground unit and suicide. Abilities:Disease(researched) enemy that contacts diseaser will have disease that make their attack, defense and speed lower than 80% of the original stats, will be poisoned that can't cure except garrison. but when diseaser contacts with them, they melt. Flash A fast unit that can teleport and attack first. Cost:300 gold 100mana Training Time:700 Population:3 Health:3 bars Speed:Extremely faster than Shadowrath Damage:As same as Giant Melee and ground unit. Abilities:Teleport(researched) Teleport to somewhere.(No recharge, can use instantly without cost) Ranger Hunter: Deals more damage to ranged unit. Spearce A fast attacking low tier Spearton unit. Cost:250 gold 50 mana Training Time:550 Population:3 Health:2 bars(slightly more than Swordwrath) Speed:Faster than swordwrath Damage:Less than Swordwrath(x2 attack) Melee ground unit Abilities:Pierce(200 gold 100 mana to research)50 mana per use. Breaks the enemy's armor b y 30% inflicting 10% damage to the enemy.(Not avaible for gigantic units) Rangidon A higher tier unit of Archidon. Cost:500gold Training:450 Population:3 Health:3 bar(Slightly less than Shadowrath) Speed:same as Archidon Damage:Same as Spearton Ranged ground unit Abilities:Power Shot(400 gold to research)50 mana per use.Increases the range and inflicts 170% damage of normal to the enemies.(!50% to flying units). Warlock A dark spellcaster that threatens enemies and kill them with kinds of spells. Cost:700 gold 700 mana Training:900 Population:6 Health:5 bar(Slightly less than Spearton) Speed:Faster than Magikill Damage:Charges a dark ball and projects it to the enemy dealing damage more than Spearton Ranged ground unit Abilities:Nightmare(100 gold 50 mana to research)No mana per use. Summons a large swarm of skeleton bats to scare the enemies.(Not effective to Higher Tier Unit)(Only Swordwrath, Archidon, Crawler and Bombers) Touch of Death(200 gold 150 mana to research)10 mana per use. Takes a lot of time to research. Touches an enemy's head with his palm and vanish the victim to thin air.(Not effective to Magikill, Meric, Medusa, Marrowkai and Giants(Enslaved too.) Black Hole(300 gold 200 mana to research)50 mana per use. Summons a large supernova that sucks every troops into it in range.(Larger than Magikill's Explosion radius.) Jombloxx's units Masterwrath - The swordwrath from the statue itself - 1500 gold 1000 mana training time:1 min Pop:10 Health 1 bar but decreasing slower than giants' Abilities: Total Rage - 1000 gold 500 mana Peacekai (Peace Marrowkai) - 400 gold 400 mana training time:20 sec Pop:4 Health 3 bars Abilities: War Angel - 100 gold 100 mana - like reaper Fists of justice - 100 gold 50 mana - like hell fists JomMiner - 150 gold 0 mana trainig time:as the regular Pop:1 Health: 1 bar Damage:very small Abilities: Phantom Kill : sends a ghost to instany kill a unit hustle - you know what i am talking about. Rock wall -much heavier than the regular wall. Flying Bomber - 450 gold 150 mana training time: 600 Pop:4 Health: 3 bars Abilities: Explosionis - 200 gold 0 mana - doub les the speed of throwing his bombs. Harekiller's Unit Ideas By the way, I made a chart of Light and heavy units, so when below it says "Light" or "Heavy" Unit, just look here: Light Units Heavy Units Swordwrath Spearton Shadowwrath Albowtross Archidon Enslaved Giant Meric Magikill Bomber Juggerknight Crawler Giant Miner Chaos Turret Eclipsor Marrowkai Dead Medusa Deliever (my own) Drudge (my own) Lancearian (my own) ORDER UNIT IDEAS Nakomi Chichi A unit that is a fusion of Spearton and Juggernaut. Because of their large defense and attack on both of them, this unit would had have a huge amount of defense and attack in change of its speed(so this unit would have been very slow due to its defense.) so it would have been like a walking tank. The model for the weapon will have to look like a spear but with 2 large axes under the pointy top.the shield will have to be bigger. Gold cost--------- 550 Mana cost-------- 600 Attack--------a whole bar like of a miner's health(but takes a long time to recharge.) Use The Nakomi is very strong and stronger in squadrons even though of their slow speed, the huge defense will and can cover that weak spot. the only way these units can be killed is with magic.back in time before they became Nakomis they were cap Weaknesses Ranged units- Ranged units can easily shoot down the Lancearians before the Lancearians can attack. Swarms- Lancearians can only attack one unit at once, so the Lancearians could only kill 1 or 2 of them before he's overwhelmed. CHAOS UNIT IDEAS Deliever- Description IMPORTANT (Ghost Relievers): If delievers are killed by tower spawned ghost units, theres a 10% chance that they convert back into their original form and fight for the side of the tower spawned ghost. Delievers, or the Lost Ones, are shells of the Chaos's prisoners. They are cheap to create and are deadly in overwhelming swarms. They are weak, but their inability to recieve pain and immunity from infection makes them able to endure tons of damage. After the toils of battle, millions of dead bodies from order are left to fester. In this time, the marrowkai go around, injecting a Shell Spirit into every body. Over time, the shell spirit overwhelms and consumes the body's natural spirit, corrupting the body with immense evil and transforming it into a corpse. No matter what the person was before being consumed by a shell spirit, be it a heroic spearton or a eagle-eyed archidon, no sign of the person's personality is seen once it has been "converted" into a deliever. Personality The Lost Ones are simply shell spirits in stickman form. The shell spirits are extremely malicious, and want nothing more than the taste of living flesh. However, Delievers can be controlled with magic strong enough. Stats Faction------------- Chaos Location------------ Land, Old Battlefields Role------------------ Overwhelming Health--------------- Very high, 7 bars Attack power----- Low Attack Rate------- Medium Gold cost---------- 225 Mana cost-------- 0 Training time----- 10 Population-------- 2 Training area---- Graveyard Weapon----------- Hands Use Used in huge numbers, Delievers could easily overwhelm any amount of troops. Guardian- Description Guardians are suits of dark armor held together by evil spirits. They are not living beings. They can run for miles on end with no complaints and they can jump into a pit of spikes and yet feel nothing. Gaurdians run faster than speartons, and can see farther than archidons. Personality Gaurdians have no feelings.They live to serve the chaos, and will follow their master's orders no matter what the odds. Stats Faction------------- Chaos Location------------ Forts, Prisons Role------------------ Elimination Health--------------- Very high, 12 bars Attack power----- High Attack Rate------- Medium Gold cost---------- 900 Mana cost-------- 0 Training time----- 28 Population-------- 5 Training area---- Crypt Weapon----------- Huge two-handed Scythe Use Gaurdians can be used for almost any purpose, being used to doing anything that their masters wish. The only units that can kill Gaurdians 1 vs 1 are: Enslaved giants Giants Medusa Albowtross Eclipsor Gigant- Description Rarely seen, ripping up trees and causing stampedes in a rage, Gigants are a truly terrifying sight. The first shadowraths who spotted them on scouting missions thought they were cracking up at first, and even closer inspection didn't reassure them by a lot. Those shadowrath had to stay in hospital for several months just for their legendary hearing and balance to come back to them. Gigants are the biggest of all giants, and are known by many as a completely separate species. Alienated from their giantish counterparts by climate, Gigants have mutated even larger to reign over their lands without mercy. Personality Gigants are even dumber than giants. They survive only with sheer size and strength, and therefore have very little brainpower. Stats Faction------------- Chaos Location------------ No Man's land, in areas where even giants are afraid to roam Role------------------ All purposes Health--------------- Extremely high, 40 bars Attack power----- Extremely high, 3 bars, shock 4s, splash damage Attack Rate------- Low Gold cost---------- 3500 Mana cost-------- 0 Training time----- 100s Population-------- 20 Training area---- Cave Weapon----------- Big tree, dead giant Use Almost anything, except for scouting and trying to look weak so the enemy underestimates you. Edwardok's units Axewrath: When the juggerknights got captured, the axewrath who were relatives came to help. but chaos was too strong. As the prisoners and labourers, the axewrath were tortured and killed. Though the axewrath were tough, the juggerknights who were so evil that they smashed an axe through thier heads and a sword through their legs, killing them. The remaining axewrath were red with anger, and smashed the guards, took back their weapons and limped to order with wounds and scratches. Gold:500 mana:200 faction:order attack power:very hight health:3and half bars speed:a bit slower than swordwrath can throw one spare axe that it rips out from the head Special abilities: Fury of axes: gold cost:100 mana:100 it makes a unit - one and a quarter bars of life Zombiedeath's Units Samuwrath After the Swordwrath took up the way of the ninja, a few Shadowrath did not agree with the stealthful, tactile ways of their bretheren. They decided that it was time for a new approach. This group has become the Samuwrath. Faction: Order Cost: 450 Gold 150 Mana Training Time: 200 Pop: 4 Health: 4 Bars Melee Ground Unit Abilities Meditate- The Samuwrath stands still and concentrates, increasing the power of his next attack. 10 second recharge. (Note: The Samuwrath is extremely vulnerable while doing this. Back him up with Archidons and/or Speartons) Fight With Honor- The Samuwrath lets out a war cry, increasing the morale of surrounding units and boosting their speed and attack power for a short time. 20 second recharge. Reaper During the Conquering and most of the Order-Chaos War, Death himself happily toiled away collecting the souls of fallen soldiers before being approached by Medusa, who promised a steady flow of fresh souls in exchange for his servitude. The Reaper serves as Medusa's summoner, bringing in minions to obey their every whim. When not calling on demons or enslaving enemy soldiers, he fights hand to hand with his deadly scythe. Faction: Chaos Cost: 500 Gold 500 Mana Training Time: 500 Pop: 3 Health: 3 Bars Magical/Melee Ground Unit Abilities Enslavement- The Reaper chains up an enemy unit, forcing them to fight for him. This ability does not work on Giants/Enslaved Giants or Miners. Very long recharge time, so use wisely. 1 minute recharge. Minion Summon- Similar to the Magikill's summon ability from Stick War 1. The Reaper slams his scythe on the ground, opening a portal where a Chaos unit emerges to fight. Unit type is random. Reaper is vunlerable while opening the portal. 5 second recharge. ultimate hyperions units Order Hoplite when the speartons were defeated by Order, they sought a new way,they evolved into hoplites with less armor and longer spears for throwing,they are also equipped with a short sword which has a strike equal to the shadowrath's third fixate strike Cost 500 gold 100 mana Health 3 bars Attack high Speed High, almost a much as the shadowrath Melee/Ranged ground unit Abilities Shield wall\shield bash enemies charging into him will be shish kebabed 200 mana 50 gold throw will throw his spear and fight with sword free toggle Ckristopherjames' unit Pestilence The Pestilence is the spellcaster of the Oblivion Empire. They can inflict poison to the enemy everytime they are hit by the Virus that is within the hands of The Pestilence. Pestilences have 3 spells: Virus spread, Consume, and Pharoah's Tomb. Pestilence cost 500 gold 600 mana Production time: 60 seconds Attack same as Dead (Melee) Attack Speed same as Dead Speed same as Dead health same as Dead Virus hands 200 gold 100 gold Allows the Pestilence to inflict poison to the enemy everytime they are hit by the Pestilence's hands. Mana cost 10. Virus spread Cost: Free cooldown 10 seconds Spreads a Virus that can poison the enemies and stun them for 3 seconds. The poison from the virus can be healed only by garrison. If the units die because of the poison, a pool of poison will spawn on the victims' location. Consume 300 gold 200 mana cooldown 25 seconds Consumes any non-Giant unit killing it instantly. Pharoah's Tomb 300 gold 300 mana cooldown 30 seconds Sucks any unit (Including your own) in front of the Tomb releasing them after 7 seconds. After they are released they will be stunned for 5 seconds and will have poison after recovering from stun. Very effective for massers. Hermit Crab Info : When medusa died, The poison splattered on a swordwrath. He became sick! Any medicines wouldn't work! He died! Our men buried him under the ground. After some days, THE SWORDWRATH CAME OUT FROM HIS GRAVE! and now he's looking advanced dead! Gold : 450 Mana : 150 Population : 4 Time : 20 seconds Health : 4 bars Faction : Chaos Speed : Same as swordwrath Damage : Higher than normal dead Abilities: 1) Undead Soul Gold : 300 Mana : 100 Time : 30 seconds Function : Hermis' damage and speed increases! 2) Poisonuous Guts Gold : 300 Mana : 10/use Time : 10 seconds Function : A toggle that toggles poison on and off. 3) Deadology Gold : 500 Mana : 50/use Time : 60 seconds Time ( to use ability) : 10 seconds Function : Hermis heals another unit by mysterious ability. Unknown first Unknown second Unknown third Unknown fourth Unknown fifth Unknown sixth Unknown seventh Unknown MACEDON Strong ground unit, good against Archidon and statues that hold a mace. Health: 7 bars slow, but they can knock sheilds down easily. MINEWRATH A miner that can mine, but still defend himself when attacked. MINWRATH STATS HEALTH Same as miner Damage same as crawler Speed a little slower than swordwrath Cost 250 gold Training time 20 secs Abilities: Dig- digs mini ditch that next 3 enemy units fall into and get stunned for 5 seconds and take a little damge. (100 mana, 20 seconds cooldown time) BTD6_maker's Units Tunnelwrath Elite miner that can dig a tunnel and become invisible. It can pop up on an enemy to do two-bar damage. It has three bars of health itself. It has a population of 3. Maximum time in tunnel: 10 sec Cooldown: 30 sec Mana cost of ability: 100 mana Gold cost of ability: 0 gold It can build a wall (8 bars) and a turret (4 bars, attacks like Archidon). Time to build wall: 10 sec Cool down for wall: 20 sec Mana cost of wall: 0 mana Gold cost of wall: 200 gold All stats same for turret. It may heal a statue, wall, or turret by 1 bar. Cooldown: 10 sec Mana cost: 50 mana Gold cost: 50 gold Mana cost of unit: 50 mana Gold cost of unit: 300 gold Crasher The flying unit. To attack, it crashes down doing 1 bar damage to enemies in a short distance. It waits 2 seconds before flying again. When it crashes, melee units can attack it. It has 4 bars of health. It has a population of 5. NOTE: It may attack flying units. It will then still be unable to move or attack for two seconds but is not targetable by grounded melee. Mana cost of unit: 150 mana Gold cost of unit: 550 gold Bluexmagic's unit: Destricaticus: a magic unit, with both abilties of all magic units. Gold:1000 Mana:1000 AdrianC253's Units (srry, dont actually have a username) Sucker - Faction: Order Gold: 450 Mana: 200 Uses his arms and body and rolls up into a ball, also trapping a enemy inside, similar to the kamikaze bomber's ability. This causes the Sucker to implode causing a small portion of freindly fire damage as well as causing normal damage to the enemy near them. Special ability - High Implode Ability Gold: 0 Mana: 350 Reload time: None This ability causes to damage in air chaos enemies and also cause a small portion of freindly fire damage as well as damage to ememy. The sucker's ability kills all in air enemies in one strike. Heavy Puncher Faction: Chaos Gold : 800 Mana: 0 Heavy Puncher cause one bar of damage on any enemy making this unit a heavy killing unit. Havy Puncher's range is a bit more longer than a swordwrath's and shorter than a archidon. He has a very short reload punch time, every punch uses 4.2 seconds to reload. Special Ablity: Rapid Punching Punches 60% more faster Gold: 50 Mana: 450 Reload time: 90 seconds ToastyToast's Units Eagle Eye Description : The Eagle Eyes are peaceful people,but they are really experienced at ranged weapons,they have a crossbow made out of wood and gold,an iron helmet,a golden quiver and armor plates for their hands and legs. These units are expensive than the Archidons,but cheaper than the Albowtross making them a good substitute. Gold : 350 Mana : 50 Population : 3 Abilities : Battle Rage - Ranged Beast The Battle Rage has 2 levels,it will increase the Eagle Eye range by 30% in the first level,and give him a 5% speed boost,the second level will increase the range by 10% and the speed by 2.5% The Ranged Beast will make the Eagle Eye shoot 4 fire arrows at once,dealing increased damage and dealing burning damage Speed : Normal, Quite fast when battle rage is researched Health : 2 bars Damage : Medium, High when Ranged beast is used Armour : Yes Training Time : 25 seconds Training Location : Archery Range Faction : The Lost Empire Type : Ground Unit Black Magic Description : The Black Magic is a very gruesome creature,it has a half human,and half monster,its legs are very sharp and silent,this creature can use one of his abilities to make an enemy unit fight for his side,and can spawn demons,who are dark red colored and has 3 legs,to fight for him,he can also use small red plasma balls attack with them,however,this unit is bestly used as an army spawner,due to its weak damage and low health,slow speed and high cost,making it a very weak caster if attacked. Gold : 530 Mana : 470 Speed : Slow Abilities Costs : Possess : 150 mana to use Demon Mouth : 300 gold 120 mana to research Free demon spawning,10 seconds cool down Demon Mouth Health : 1 Bar Demon Mouth Damage : Low Demon Mouth Speed : Medium __________________ Population : 6 Health : 1,5 Bar Damage : Low Abilities : Possess - Demon Mouth Description : Possess will make an enemy unit fight for your side Demon Mouth will make the Black Magic spawn Demons Faction : Chaos Training Time : 30 seconds Type : Ground Unit Ordered Description : Their name is Ordered,same as their faction and role,the Ordered are the Warriors of the Order statue,Stronger and faster than all Order units except the Enslaved Giant,however,they cost more and takes a while to be trained.Their role is to attack the enemy,and protect weak units that are being attacked,such as a poor miner that is being attacked by multiple enemies,they sacrifice themselves for the love of their country,and to protect their country and its people. Gold : 550 Mana : 85 Population : 10 Health : 7,5 bars Damage : High Abilities : Shield Up - Shield Push Description : The Shield Up ability will make the Ordered raise their shield,the same as the Speartons,blocking 40% upcoming damage Shield Charge will make the Ordered charge in a line with their shields raised,pushing the enemy units,dealing damage to them,and stun them. Speed : High Armour : Yes Training Time : 29 seconds Training Location : Barracks Faction : Order Type : Ground Unit SlasherOmegaUltima's Units: Redesigned: Order: -Swordwrath Chaos: -Soon coming Toastytoast's empire ideas : When Order defeated Chaos,and when Medusa died,a new empire was born in that day.The Lost Empire!the Lost Empire was an ally of Order,long time ago,they were supporting Order,in the days Order was still weak,the Lost Empire helped them,this empire's name was called "The Avengers Empire" because they were helping people,but now,the Chaos empire have tricked the minds of the Lost Empires (AKA The Avenger Empire).they can't remember anything,all they know is to kill everyone that gets in their way.now,they are the enemies of Order,Elementals,and even Chaos that tricked them.Even that this empire is very old,it has deadly units because of it's scientists and researchers. Interface : the interface looks old,and different,because this empire is lost,that means they are very very old.so they should have a different interface,here it is : (Please Click on the image for better view,thanks) UNITS : Miner : The Miner is the basic economic unit for the Lost Empire,they have a basic bag and a pickaxe,similliar to every human being miner in the game. Gold : 150 Mana : 0 Population : 2 Training time : 8 seconds Attack Power : Very Low Attack Rate : Low Health : 1 Bar (2 Bars with Miner Hustle) Training location : The Bank Abilities : Miner Hustle Speartier : The Speartier is a cheap and a high damaging unit,but has a low chance to survive in strong combats Gold : 125 Mana : 0 Population : 1 Speed : Medium - Fast with Battle Hustle Training time : 12 Attack Power : Moderate Attack Rate : Medium - Fast with Battle Hustle Health : 2 bars,no armour Training location : Barracks Abilities : Battle Hustle Ability Cost : 100 Gold 50 Mana to research,10 Mana to use Ability Cool Down : 5 seconds Ability Info : The Battle Hustle makes the Speartier glow golden,giving them a speed boost,higher attack rate,at a cost of some mana Hoplite : Armoured ground infantry unit,used to tank damage Gold : 450 Mana : 50 Population : 3 Speed : Fast Health : 7 bars Training Time : 25 seconds Training Location : Barracks Abilities : Block & Dash Block : 100 gold 50 mana to research,free to use,it will make the Hoplites raise their shields and form a defensive wall,reducing 40% upcoming damage Dash : 200 gold 75 mana to research,35 mana to use,it will make the Hoplites dash forward with their shields raised,damaging and stunning the enemy units,after the activation,the Hoplites block ability will be automatically canceled,but it can be activated again Xtasyamphetamine's units Fury : The fury is a strong and fast swordsman, but not as fast as a Shadowrath. Great for eliminating armoured targets. Gold : 250 Mana : 10 Population : 2 Speed : Moderately fast Health : 5 bars Armor : Head visor, chestplate Training Time : 15 seconds Training Location : Barracks Abilities : Slow Death, Electric Fist him to cut him to piec Ultradinosaur's units Engineer/Undead Engineer/Volcanic builder The Engineer is a defensive slow moving builder unit it can build ONLY one building through out the whole game and if that building is destroyed the Engineer will die with it. Cost: 450 gold, 200 mana/450 gold, 200 mana/Fire and Earth and Water, 100 mana Population: 6 Speed: Slow like a miners Health: 1 bar Training Time: 20 seconds Training location: Mine Attack power: very low Abilities: Small Ballista/Poison Ballista/Small Lava Belcher, Heavy Catapult/Heavy Catapult/Lava Belcher, Front line Barracks, Small Support Small Ballista/Poison Ballista/Small Lava Belcher: Builds a small, weak, lightly armored Ballista turret costing 100 gold/100 gold/100 gold. Only four allowed on each side. Three bars of health. Takes 5 seconds to build Poison Ballista gives off poison effect while the Small Lava Belcher gives off a fire effect (No Upgrades needed) Heavy Catapult/Heavy Catapult/Lava Belcher: Builds a large heavily armored catapult dealing moderate damage and costing 300 gold, 100 mana/300 gold, 100 mana/300 gold, 100 mana. Only one allowed on each side. Ten bars of health. Takes 20 seconds to build. The Heavy Catapult/Heavy Catapult give off a stun effect While the Lava Belcher gives off a strong fire effect. (Upgrade cost 500 gold, 300 mana) Front line Barracks: Builds a small lightly armored barracks which allows you to train Swordwrath, Spearton and Arcidion troops from here. Build cost is 700 gold, 300 mana. Only one allowed on each side. Each troop costs 20% more to train here. Five bars of health. (Upgrade cost 1000 gold 500 mana) Small Support: When in need the engineer spawns in five much weaker Swordwrath/Crawler/Earth Elemental units for 100 mana. Will only work one time for an engineer. These units are uncontrollable and will attack the enemy no matter what. (Upgrade cost 500 gold, 200 mana) Please let me know what you guys think in the comments below :D Seanuriarte's units Thief- Description:Found in the depths of the Rome lands, the thief is a very useful unit. Attack rate: N/A Speed: As fast as a shadowwrath. Health: 6 bars,armored. Training area:Barracks Empire:Order Abilities: Mount- Attack rate: As fast as a spearton. Speed: As fast as a giant. Health: 10 small bars (armored) Training Area:Crypt Empire: Chaos Abilities: Empire Heroes # Amun - The god of creation, this unit has high attack damage, high health, and high speed. This unit costs 2500 mana. This unit is part of the Egyptian Empire. #Hathor - The god of love, this unit has a low attack, high health, and extremely high speed. She can have the enemy units avoid attacking her units. Hathor costs 1600 mana. This unit is part of the Egyptian Empire. #Ra - The god of the sun, this unit has a high attack damage, mediocre health, and high speed. This unit costs 2000 mana. This unit is part of the Egyptian Empire. #Horus - The king of the gods, this unit has extremely high attack damage, extremely high health, and extremely high speed. This unit costs 3000 mana. This unit is part of the Egyptian Empire. #Spartacus - The strongest gladiator in the Roman Empire, has extremely high health and defence. This unit costs 1000 gold. #King Midas - The king of the Midas Empire. Has high attack and costs 1000 gold. #King Vikra - The king of the Indian Empire. Has high defense and costs 1100 gold and 100 mana. #Broden - The most elite Bezerker in the Relic Empire. Has high health and costs 1000 gold. #Kai - The most elite Spearton in the Order Empire, slayed the final boss of Stick Wars: Legacy. Has high health and costs 1000 gold. #Dreadra - The king of the Undead Empire. Has high speed and costs 900 gold. #Slugg - The king of the Toxic Empire. Has high attack and costs 900 gold. #Kodran - The king of the Ordell Empire. Has extremely high attack and costs 1200 gold. #Bantrodan - The king of the Brute Legion. Has extremely high attack, defence, and health. Costs 5000 gold. #Sinz - The leader of the Sinz Gang. Has extremely high attack, but somewhat low health. Costs 1000 gold. #Dein - The leader of the United Nations of the Ordell. Has mainly melee advantages, and costs 2000 gold. #Brody - The leader of the Brutallion Gang. Has extremely high health, but somewhat low attack. Costs 1200 gold. #General Lancelot- A walking armory. Carries every single weapon in the game, and has high versatility. The man himself has low health, but when he arrives, he comes in a heavily armed and armored tank equipped with machine guns, lasers, TESLA turrets, freeze guns, gas canister launchers, a freeze ray, a healing beam, mounted flamethrowers, a shield generator, a portable factory, and, of course, nukes. When the tank is destroyed, the general comes out to fight. However, the tank is extremely slow, ad takes a while to begin launching it's immense volley of powerful attacks, and the general himself, out of the tank, is very fragile, though versatile.. 'The Fan-Created Stick War Timeline' Write ideas in the depicted empires, please check spelling and punctuation: # 'The Egyptian Empire' #Ancient Priest - The earliest form of organized workers, this unit can generate large amounts of mana and small amounts of gold. This unit costs 100 mana. Is needed to create any of the gods. #Spearwrath - The earliest form of organized soldiers, this unit has a mediocre attack damage and low health. This unit costs 100 mana and 25 gold. #Bowrath - The earliest form of organized archers, this unit has a high attack damage and extremely low health. This unit costs 125 mana and 25 gold. # 'The Roman Empire' #Townsman - A form of the miner, this unit has low health and gains moderate amounts of gold. Costs 100 gold. #Centurian - While not a true soldier, the Centurian can guide the Legiantons into formations to boost chances of survival that the units couldn't have done without the Centurian. Costs 100 gold. #Auxiwrath - Recruited from other civilizations, the unit deals medium damage and has low health. Costs 100 gold. #Legianton - The strongest fighters in the Roman Empire, the unit does medium damage and has high health. The ancestor to the Spearton, this unit costs 300 gold. #Cavalrae - The cavalry of the Roman Empire, the unit has high speed and health. Costs 350 gold. # 'The Midas Empire' # Peasant - Used to collect gold and mana. Costs 100 gold. # Spearwrath - Peasants with spears, good for small fights. Costs 125 gold. # Bruteman - Better equipped than Spearwrath. Costs 200 gold. # Troyal - Shieldmen used to protect other units. Costs 150 gold. # Mitadon - Earlier forms of Archidons. Costs 250 gold. # Bruntsen - The knights of the Midas Empire. Costs 350 gold. # Kingsman - Midas's personal guards. Costs 500 gold. # Myant - Armored giants that are held in great honor in their homelands. Uses a large escalibur in combat. Costs 1700 gold. # 'The Native Empire' # Native Gatherer - The primitive miner of their time, the Gatherer was a unit that could gather a low amount of money. The unit costs 75 gold each. # Azewrath - The basic warrior of the Natives, the Azewrath was a unit that was powerful but extremely vulnerable. The unit costs 100 gold each. # Nateon - The primitive Spearton, the Nateon has the ability to sacrifice, Which destroys himself, and spreads his health to his surrounding units. The unit costs 350 gold and 100 mana each. # Slingwrath - The Slingwrath was the basic ranged unit of their time, the Slingwrath was a slow firing slingmen. The unit costs 150 gold. # 'The Relic Empire' # Summoners - Reminiscent of the original Magikill, has ability to spawn mercenaries to your disposal. # Axewrath - Able to handle and manuever a battleaxe that eliminates basic Swordwrath in one hit, albeit slowly. # Cannoners - Ranged artillery, able to wipe out basic Swordwrath and Archidons instantly. # Farmer - Provides gold, and costs much less than a miner. # Lancer - Strong infantry unit with a dangerous lance with the ability to charge over a Miner Wall unharmed. # Bezerkers - Melee tank whose attacks grow stronger as his health lowers. # Ariateer - Magikill with the access of a flying carpet. # Moltoven - A Chaos unit with the ability to throw exploding molotovs. # Zeppelin - King of the skies, can fly using the Wings of the Gods. Has two Crossbowman by his side at all times. # Houndsman - Summons the dogs, equivalent to the Chao's crawlers, wields a smaller, weaker bow. # Warper - The Warper is a very skilled unit with low health, having the ability to teleport, exactly what it sounds like, detonation, which combusts the closest swordwrath or archidon, and protocol, which sends him and the closest enemy next to him into the vacuum of space. (These suggestions were heavily redone by SpoodermanAlwaysCan, mostly revising ideas and spelling.) # Gold Golem - Formed from the combination of gold brought in from miners, the unit costs 2,000 gold and 500 mana, has high health and defence, but has the lowest attack of any Golem, used to tank any unit. # Mana Spirit - An Elemental empire unit that formed from the mixture of oxygen and mana, a unit that costs 300 mana, can easily upgrades nearby units attack and damage reduction, 3 units at the maximum, and they can explode for high damage. # Alchemist - A slightly more evolved version of a Meric. The unit costs 500 gold and mana, and is able to create and throw potions that have the chance to hold one of three upgrades, attack (5/10 chance), defense (4/10 chance), and a possible chance of a second life (1/10 chance). # Shieldman - A large group of Speartons that had traded their spears for a larger shield, able to tank damage with their shield, untouchable to Archidons, and has no weapon. # Soul Leach - Reaper's small minions, expandable and extremely cheap, can only deals damage to units with mana cost, regains health from it's victims, but constantly loses it. Costs 50 gold. # Gold Wizard - Costs 1,000 gold and takes up 5 units, can regenerate gold mines to full ore in less than 20 seconds. Does no damage. # Clubwrath - Came back to fight in the 2nd Stick War, refusing to throw away the weapon that helped them escape death. Does slightly less damage than usual Swordwrath, but can stun up to 3 units at once, costs 150 gold. # Shadow Barrier - Used by the Shadow Knights after Medusa's entire Miner colony was slain, and was used as a replacement for Miner Walls, has a small tower equipped with an Undead, costs 500 gold, and has slightly less health than the Miner Wall. # Whelour - Fused from the combination of a Treature and Cycloid. Whelour can heal units and destroy a Miner Wall or Shadow Barrier. # 'The Undead Empire' # Ghoul - The deceased soul of a Miner. Only costs 25 gold, 50 mana, and no unit space. It confuses the closest unit, having that said unit attack his fellow soldiers. Does not effect the Undeads. # Nightmare - An aerial melee unit, avoids all attacks done by non-magical units. Swoops into the unit, and tears into it immediately, which can kill a Swordwrath in a fraction of a second. Costs 500 gold and 200 mana. # Reaper - A Chaos unit introduced after the death of Medusa, a very expensive with high damage and medium health, when it kills something, the owner gains mana. Is reminiscent of the Marowak. # Parasite - A chaos unit that was formed on the stomach of a deceased Undead, a unit that costs 100 gold and mana, it can control the unit closest to him for up to 10 seconds, sending him flailing into the onslaught of your army, never to be seen again. # Frost Giant - Based off the Asgardian legend, the Frost Giant wields a heavy club in his right hand. After his health has been lowered halfway, he drops his club, walking near the mines, and pulls chunks of ore out of the ground. Using the ore as a boulder, then using his Frost Breath to finish off the opponent. The Frost Giant is weaker than all other giants. The Frost Giant legion is seperated into two empires. # 'The Blood Empire' # Leukocyte - Formed from billions of white blood cells, the Leukocyte has an extraordinarily high attack, although slightly lessened defense from that of the Spearton. # Blood Pool - A pool that heals blood units and disables their constant damage and cannot heal anything else. But can heal enemy Blood units. # Blood Wall - A structure that protects any Blood units from 75% damage done by an opponent. Constantly loses health, but can be rebuilt by the miner. # Blatrin - Alchemics that had gone insane after researching the properties of blood, the Blatrin are crazed melee units that are slightly weaker to that of the Spearton. They are a close representation of the Order's Swordwrath. # Bratrodin - Leukocytes that wield infected bows, the Bratrodin has an extremely high HP and attack, but constantly lose health. Can be regained from killing enemy units. # 'The Toxic Empire' #Toxic Chompling - A large group of mutated Chomplers that where abandoned, creating their own empire. These extremely weak units slowly engulf an enemy unit, consuming it whole creates another slime. These are the basic units used for the rest of the units in the Toxic Empire. #Sludgemen - A combination of 20 different Toxic Chomplings, the Sludgemen is a loyal unit that has the exact strength of the Spearton, but with the ability to seperate back into 20 Toxic Chomplings. #Mutarcher - A combination of 15 different Toxic Chomplings, the Mutacher is a ranged unit that can fire up to three poison arrows, and can seperate back into 15 Toxic Chomplings. #Toxicaster - A combination of 5 Toxic Chomplings and 1 Mutarcher, this unit is ranged, sending projectiles of toxin at the enemy, and can seperate back into 5 Toxic Chomplings and 1 Mutarcher. #Slimewrath - A combination of 5 different Toxic Chomplings, the Slimewrath is physically identical to that of a Swordwrath. These units are great in numbers, so many strategies can be created using this unit. It cannot seperate back into the 5 different Toxic Chomplers. #Sludgebomb - A combination of 2 different Toxic Chomplers , the Sludgebomb is a bundle of mutated bombers caught from the deceased Chaos Empire. The unit is much faster than the bomber whoever, giving your army a slick advantage. #Mutant - A combination of 5 different Sludgebombs, the Mutant has somewhat high health, launching Sludgebombers at the enemy. #Atrocity - A combination of 80 Toxic Chomplings, the Atrocity is as powerful as the Stick Wars: Legacy final boss. With a combination of melee/ranged attacks, this unit is the strongest of any empire. # 'The Ordell Empire' # Destruction Worker - Able to attack by going underground, popping up straight under the enemy, gaining small amounts of gold in the process. Uses a drill and needs the factory. # Duelswrath - A fleet of Swordwrath that crafted and wields duel fencing swords. Does cost 250 gold, and can attack much quicker than the Swordwrath, does have slightly less health. # Drillbiter - A modernized miner with the fastest equipment around, the Drillbiters are improved miners used by the Ordell Empire, the Drillbiter cannot pray. Can also create a factory. # Chaingrip - A soldier equiped with the latest weapon of destruction, the Chainbiter is twice as strong as the Swordwrath. Needs the factory. # Musketeer - Were originally a small fleet Archidon whom discovered the use of gunpowder, inventing primitive muskets. Unit that wields a musket with a slow reload, can act as a sniper if necessary. Can be upgraded for grapeshots and/or laser sighting. Needs the factory. # Revalien - A group of revolver-wielding Musketeer with the itch to fire, this unit is a somewhat weak, but has a higher firing rate than the Musketeer. Costs 200 gold and needs the factory to be built. # Medical Engineer - Once a selection of the most elite Merics, now a unit that can heal and support any unit built by a factory. Only five of these units can be made. # Destruction Worker - The Destruction Worker can throw up to 10 bombs, has to return to factory to reload. Costs 300 gold and 2 population. # Mark I - The oldest and roughest tanks ever produced, these units can hold up to 20 shells before reloading back at the factory. Slow but operational, the Mark I costs 800 gold. # Mark II - The slight improvement to the Mark I, this unit can hold up to 25 shells before reloading back at the factory.These units are slightly faster, and cost 1000 gold. # Mark III - The improvement to Mark II, this unit is equiped with Lewis machine guns, and never has to go back to the factory. Being the same speed of the Mark II, this unit costs 1200 gold. # Mark IV - An improvement of the Mark III, this unit is better armored and can hold up to 40 shells before reloading. These units cost 1400 gold. # Nuclear Missile Array- A very slowly reloading machine that launches nuclear missiles. These deal extremely heavy damage per shot, but unfortunately, also friendly fire. Poisons and burns anything in the blast radius as well. It can fire at anything at any point in the map the fog of war does not cover. To compensate for it's huge destructive capability, missiles must be fired manually, the array has no other attack, and the shots have a two minute cooldown. # 'The Brute Legion' #Atrocity - A combination of 80 Toxic Chomplings, the Atrocity is as powerful as the Stick Wars: Legacy final boss. With a combination of melee/ranged attacks, this unit is one of the strongest of any empire. # Frost Giant - Based off the Asgardian legend, the Frost Giant wields a heavy club in his right hand. After his health has been lowered halfway, he drops his club, walking near the mines, and pulls chunks of ore out of the ground. Using the ore as a boulder, then using his Frost Breath to finish off the opponent. The Frost Giant is weaker than all other giants. The Frost Giant legion is seperated into two empires. # Myant - The original giants of the Midas Empire, the Myant came back armored in platinum. It costs 2100 gold. # Diamiant - A diamond variant of the Ordell's giant, costs 2000 gold. # Emiant - An emerald varient of the Ordell's giant, costs 1900 gold. # Rubiant - A ruby varient of the Ordell's giant,costs 1800 gold. # Sappiant - A sapphire varient of the Ordell's giant, cost 1700 gold. # Ameythiant - An ameythst varient of the Ordell's giant, costs 1600 gold. # Peridotiant - A peridot variant of the Ordell's giant, costs 1900 gold. # 'The Sinz Gang' # Siniwrath - A gang of pyschotic Swordwrath with the will to kill, the Siniwrath is a slightly stronger version of the Swordwrath that costs 200 gold. The Siniwrath can learn backstab, the ability to destroy a unit weaker than a Spearton with a swift stab to the skull. The Siniwrath is part of the Sinz Gang. # Sinman - A group of hitman itching to kill, the Sinman is a ranged unit that has a high speed and low defence. This unit costs 500 gold each. The Sinman wields two pistols and a knife. # Dealer - The smuggler of all things illegal, this unit can gain substancial amounts of gold in a small amount of time. Costs 250 gold each. # Sindra - The cover fire of the gang, the Sindra has an extremely fast fire-rate. These units cost 400 gold each. The Sindra is equiped with a machine gun. # Ratrin - The creatures of the sewers, the Ratrin are extremely cheap but weak, They cost 25 gold each. # 'The United Nations of Ordell' # Crewman - A modern Drillbit that weilds a faster drill, this unit gains an extremely high amount of gold. Costs 200 gold. # Snidon - A powerful group of Musketeers with the newest technology available, the Snidon can eliminate up to an Spearton in one hit. Costs 800 gold. # Gundra - An army of machine gun weilding men at your command, these units have an extremely fast fire-rate. These units cost 500 gold each. # Rylmen - An older type of infantry unit that came back to serve the Ordell, these units have a lower reload than the Gundra, but a higher attack damage. These units cost 400 gold each. # Gundwrath - A group of Gundras that ditched their machine gun for a pistol and knife, these units are very powerful up close, but weak from range. These units cost 300 gold each. # boatman - a unit that travel over water, can take 3 units with it, this would be used in a map with water. # The Brutallion Gang # Brodath - The knifemen of the Brutallion Gang, the Brodath are slaughterers used to kill as many units as possible as fast as possible. These units cost 250 gold each. # Dealer - The same as the Sinz gang's Dealer, these units cost 250 gold each. # Broden - A group of hitmen itching to kill, the Broden is a ranged unit that has a high speed and low defence. This unit costs 500 gold each. The Broden wields two pistols and a knife. # Siegeman - The funders of Project Siege, the Siegemen can create the facility. A highly defensive facility that all of Project Siege uses. # Project Siege # Trozeidon - Gundra that had been genetically morphed into a mechanical gunmen, who are much stronger than any before it. They've retreated to the strongest gang in Immorta, the Brutallion gang out of shame, becoming part of Project Siege. # Siegren - The fugitives of the Ordell, the Siegren is a melee robotic organisms that are stronger than the original Swordwrath. Joining Project Siege after leaving the Ordell nation. # Brutodra - A mechanical tank equipped with a large claw that can rip through metal, the Brutodra is highly defensive and offensive, but very slow. The unit costs 1600 gold. # Treadra - A mechanical tank equipped with colossal treads that terrifies the likes of giants, the Treadra is extremely defensive, but not very strong. The unit costs 1500 gold. # Mekandra - The first leap into the world of the future, the Mekandra is a mech that has extremely high attack and defense. The Mekandra can be controlled by a Trozeidon to boost the unit's stats. The unit costs 1800 gold. # project afterbomb # afterbomb assassin - after the great unmake bomb, a large amount of afterbomb energy went all over the inamorta? the afterbomb assassin use the afterbomb to power their afterbomb daggers, they are strong units with a supershield, which prevents constant damage, 1 second of immunity after being attacked Other random troop ideas here # Nightwrath - the leaders of the Shadowrath, they have forsaken the use of their staff and sword to use two daggers. they teleport behind their opponent in a flash of smoke and slash at them from behind, dealing X2 damage. they also frequently dodge ranged attacks by rolling out of the way, hence the enmity between the Archidon and the Shadowrath. they have a passive unlockable ability, the art of daggers, which allows them to disengage from their opponents by teleporting away then proceeding to adorn the enemies bodies' with throwing knives. cost: 850 gold, 350 mana. # Fireworks Battle Array- The first use of gunpowder was in the making of fireworks. So the inventors of fireworks weaponized them in this large, slow moving structure. a siege engine that launches 5 fireworks per shot and then has a 5 second reload. Can be absolutely devastating if used at the right time. The explosions one hit swordwrath. cost: 2000 gold 500 mana. # Alchemist- A powerful, but extremely subtle and hard to use unit, that must gather various supplies, in order to create powerful effects. Some examples include splash potions that turn enemy units into harmless rabbits that give the first side to kill them gold, summoning a storm that causes units trapped beneath it to rot alive, be they friend or foe, summoning a dragon, a bottle of discord which when thrown at the enemy causes uncontrollable infighting within their ranks, and causing spikes, giant cherries, and the moon to start slamming into everything on the battlefield. The possibilities are endless. However, of course, specific criteria must be met to use these potent effects. Cost- 4000 gold, 250 mana, 1 spellcaster unit. # Shovelton- uses a shovel to attack which does more damage than a swordwrath and also has more health. It has an ability where it can dig into the ground and attack enemy units once it digs out. Cost- 150 gold # Staffwrath- uses a staff to attack, has more range than a swordwrath and attacks faster than one, is relatively fast but slower than a shadowrath. Cost- 175 gold Category:Mythological Creatures Category:Futuristic Units Category:Fanon